Adictos
by Carisse Rose
Summary: ¿Es cierto que los amores prohibidos siempre acaban mal?


**Nota de Autor:**  
¡Hello!, primer one-shot que publicaré aquí. Es primera vez que me coloco en la piel de alguien de Slytherin, pero no pude resistir escribir una historia sobre Bellatrix. Está ambientada previamente a la primera guerra mágica, pero les advierto que en el final he dado una pincelada de universo alterno, ya que andaba con ganas de escribirlo así. Espero que a pesar de ese retoque, disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

¡Comenten sin temor!

* * *

Era una sensación apasionante, cautivante, insuperable. Sentir sus labios, atrapados, encarcelados, unidos en un mismo deseo, parecía ser una adicción insuperable. Era el éxtasis de la prohibición. La adrenalina de aquellos encuentros clandestinos aumentaba la pasión existente entre ambos.

Pensar en nada, esa era la solución. No importaban los impedimentos, eran fácilmente sorteados. A cada beso, a cada suspiro, todo parecía alejarse de sus mentes. No cabía espacio a la coherencia, ni las ideas, ni la maldad. Eran pensamientos nublados por una sola ambición. Estar juntos.

La oscuridad parecía cautivar los sentidos y agudizarlos. El gusto de sus bocas resultaba adictivo. Una fuerza mayor a la razón no los permitía detenerse.

Aún así, siempre llegaba el momento de acabar. Terminar con ese instante que se les antojaba eterno, a pesar de solo haber durado unos minutos.

Bellatrix lo besó con delicadeza, cautelosa de no quedarse atada a él. Las ganas de aprisionarse en sus brazos y sentirse rodeada por su ser a veces parecían incontrolables.

Salió rápidamente de la tienda donde él trabajaba, consciente de que la fantasía terminaba. No podía darse el lujo de exhibir una verdad como esa a la luz pública. Mucho menos cuando se aproximaba una unión, donde ella era la pieza fundamental.

No era más que una historia pasajera, un deseo inconcebible y sin sentido. Pero para ella, era un delirio imparable. No podía soltarlo, porque sentía que se quedaba sin motivos. Parecía ilógico ser así de dependiente, consciente de que necesitaba a una persona como el mismo aire. Sin darse cuenta, Tom Riddle parecía tomar todo de ella, inclusive la cordura.

Estaba encarcelada en su vida real, sin más escapatoria que aquellos momentos donde se entregaban el uno al otro. Cada segundo parecía insaciable, y Bellatrix no comprendía como comprimía esos impulsos que le decían que debía escapar. Tom era su droga, la pieza sin la que no quería vivir.

Al ingresar en la mansión, encontró a su prometido observando atentamente por la ventana del gran salón. Las nubes grisáceas y melancólicas parecían ser su paisaje favorito. No se volteó al escuchar los pasos de Bellatrix.

—Llegas tarde—le remarcó con la voz fría.

Con un rápido vistazo, Bellatrix comprobó que era cierto. Media hora pasado lo acordado.

—Me he topado con el Señor Tenebroso en el callejón—empleó la misma voz helada del hombre que estaba dándole la espalda.

Pasaron varios segundos de un intenso silencio. Bellatrix ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de vacío dentro de la mansión. Parecía ser un adorno más de la fachada.

Por fin, Rodolphus se volteó para encararse a ella.

—¿Cuándo dará el gran golpe?—sus duros ojos recorrieron las facciones de Bellatrix.

—Muy pronto. No lo dudes.

Se estremecía al pensar en el encuentro de esa tarde. El sabor de los labios de Tom parecía arder en su lengua, a fuego lento.

Muy pronto, el mundo Mágico iba a cambiar. Ni siquiera se iba a ser reconocible luego de que el Señor de las Tinieblas sembrará las semillas de destrucción e implantara el caos con su dominio. Bellatrix nunca dudó. Sería parte de ese futuro apogeo.

Encontrarse con la mirada de Rodolphus no sorteaba ningún efecto sobre ella. En cambio, los ojos negros de Tom lograban llevarla a la locura. Era caer rendida en adicción sin culpas. No sabía en que momento todo se había vuelto así.

De pronto, se contemplaba entregándose a alguien, encontrándose absorta por una persona. Nunca pensó llegar a ese punto.

Parecía ser que no se saciaba de él. Era probar lo prohibido, degustarlo con placer aún sabiendo que era lo incorrecto. Pero Bellatrix siempre había sentido una inevitable inclinación por lo que no fuese moralmente aceptado, y esta no era la excepción.

Pensaba, con terror, si se trataba sólo de lujuria, o si iba más allá de eso. Le daba asco verse debatiendo aquello en su interior, intentando corroborar que sus sentimientos por Tom no abrieran un hueco de luz en su oscura personalidad.

Prefería pensar que Tom no era más que un escape, una ambición, un juguete cualquiera. Aún así, la necesidad parecía indicarle lo contrario.

Para su desconcierto, una boda forzada se aproximaba, y también, la inseguridad de un futuro incierto.

En medio del eco de sus respiraciones contenidas, se vieron interrumpidos por el resonar de unos pasos.

—Quédate aquí—Tom le lanzó una fugaz mirada, penetrando en sus pupilas.

Bellatrix se quedó inmóvil. Era como si cada palabra o susurro de Tom fuera capaz de atarla y someterla. En la guerra dentro de sus mayores obsesiones, él era el gran triunfador, y parecía no haber cura ante eso.

Quedaba poco tiempo. Muy pronto, el mundo Mágico iba a conocer el nombre de Lord Voldemort. No habría escapatoria.

Uno minutos después, Tom regresó de manera apresurada.

—Sólo era un cliente más—le explicó de forma cortante, volviendo a aprisionarla en sus brazos y sus labios.

A veces se cuestionaba si verdaderamente se había vuelto demente. No tenía dudas de seguir los pasos de Tom, porque se sentía encadenada. Siendo una persona frívola y cruel, Bellatrix llegaba a pensar en que tal vez era su alma lo que la unía con él. Al estar juntos, parecían ser uno solo.

Ardían en las mismas llamas, sintiendo el calor, pero no el dolor.

—Bellatrix…—el susurro de su nombre en su boca era el sonido más tentador del mundo.

Dirigió su vista a su cara. Aquella expresión parecía ser la causante de toda aquella aventura. Era detestablemente irresistible.

—Estoy a punto de dar marcha al plan—la excitación brilló en sus ojos, cautivándola—. He conseguido al grupo que necesitaba y no quiero esperar más.

—Pues no esperes más—el lado oscuro de Bellatrix emergió sin demora.

Tom exhibió una sonrisa, demostrando claramente sus intenciones.

Y sin embargo, un pensamiento surcó su mente, apartando el poder de su cabeza, por primera vez en su existencia. Un deseo mayor tomaba lugar.

—Quiero que tú seas mi gran aliada—la miró atentamente, aguardando su respuesta.

Bellatrix ni siquiera encontraba el punto a su petición. Él sabía que no se rehusaría a nada de lo que él pidiera, porque no tenía la voluntad de hacerlo. Las decisiones acudían a ella de manera apresurada, sin siquiera ser meditadas.

Sin necesidad de contestar, volvió a besarlo. Se sumergió en el placer de sentir que en ese momento, ella era la única para él. La sensación de pertenecerle ardía en su sangre y elevaba los latidos de su corazón, los cuáles resonaban contra su pecho. En toda su vida, jamás había sentido que esa parte de ella estaba realmente viva, plagada de otro tipo de magia. No eran artes oscuras, sino una fuerza que parecía aún mayor, indestructible.

—Escapa conmigo, Bellatrix.

Al oír esas palabras, suaves, profundas, Bellatrix lo observó, un poco anonadada. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, sin la menor duda. Pero como todo lo bueno, había problemas que tomar en cuenta.

—Todos esperan que me case con Rodolphus, Tom.

A pesar de eso, Tom mantuvo su expresión tranquila. A pesar de mantener el rostro serio e inexpresivo, Bellatrix podía darse cuenta de que armaba planes a la velocidad de un cometa dentro de su cerebro. La enloquecía, la forma en que era capaz de mantener las cosas en un orden perfecto para él.

—Muy pronto, yo seré el mago tenebroso más temido de este mundo, Bellatrix—sonrió de manera sombría—. Nada, ni nadie, podrá quitarme ese trono. Si estás a mi lado, ambos podremos gozar de ese poder, y nadie se atreverá a hacerte algo.

La petición era demasiado tentadora. Era como si un sueño de toda la vida se hiciese realidad para Bellatrix. Había esperado tanto tiempo, luego de tanto tiempo, y por fin, él estaba dispuesto a estar con ella. Juntos, iban a llegar a hacer grandes cosas, imponer poder, disfrutar una existencia que podía llegar a tocar la inmortalidad…

Aún así, una parte de ella no podía evitar la preocupación.

Tom, con su agudo ojo observador, pudo notarlo.

—Deja el miedo de lado. No hay nada a lo que temer.

De pronto, la visión de un futuro ligada a Tom dejaba de ser un sueño imposible. Iba a arriesgar todo. No importaba Rodolphus, ni nadie más. Inconsciente del peligro, ignorando las consecuencias, sentía que al estar junto a Tom, estaba más segura que nunca.

No servían los engaños, no en este caso. Aunque se tratara de una oscura bruja, una persona que renegaba de los sentimientos y del amor, que creía tener una piedra en lugar de alma, no podía controlar esa parte humana. Aquella que estaba irremediable, adictivamente enamorada de Tom Riddle.

La conspiración ya estaba armada. En tan solo una noche, se daría comienzo al pánico. El mundo Mágico sería finalmente sometido ante Voldemort. Luego de armar estrategias y conversar sobre posibilidades infalibles, Bellatrix y Tom al fin llegaron al acuerdo.

Ella iría con él, dejaría la mansión esa noche. Al fin sería libre.

Podría hacer lo que quisiera, causar desgracia, seguir encubriendo el alma con la crueldad. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre tendría espacio para el corazón. El mismo que solo tenía un espacio reservado para el Señor Tenebroso.

Hirviendo en emoción, Bellatrix abandonó la mansión cautelosamente a la una de la mañana. Abandonaba esa prisión, la cuál no le había permitido en tanto tiempo deshacerse de los disfraces y las mentiras.

Al llegar al jardín, y asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, repasó cuidadosamente todo lo planeado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro.

Estaba preparada para aparecerse en la abandonada puerta del local, consciente de que sería Tom quien le abriría. Sería ahí cuando se daría cuenta de que todo era real. Porque hasta entonces, parecía solo una ensoñación.

Impaciente, realizó su aparición.

La noche carcomía todo a su alrededor, tornándolo borroso. Sacó su varita, con la intención de iluminar su camino.

Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo. Se vio interrumpida por un _Expelliarmus._

Sumergida en pánico, sin ver absolutamente nada, se giró abruptamente al sentir su muñeca atrapada en algo.

—¿Tom?—preguntó con la voz ahogada.

Esperaba sentir su risa, capaz de brindarle calma en ese instante. Pero lo que sintió fue algo muy distinto a eso. No obtuvo respuesta. No sentía nada.

Esa persona no era Tom. Habría sentido algo diferente al temor.

La persona iluminó su rostro, y su horror llegó a cada partícula de su ser.

Era Rodolphus.

Lanzó un grito descontrolado, pero su garganta no emitió sonido. Era como si algo la estrangulara.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, mi querida Bellatrix—el ácido escurría en cada palabra de Rodolphus—. Ya me encargué de dejarte sin voz.

La empujó contra el suelo, con tal brutalidad que Bellatrix, al apoyarse sobre su codo, se hizo una profunda herida. La devoraba la desesperación. No comprendía qué pasaba.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su cabello.

—Ya veo que querías cancelar el matrimonio, ¿no?—Rodolphus hablaba con profundo odio en cada frase—. No iba a dejar las cosas así, Bellatrix. ¿Crees que soy un estúpido, eso crees?

Sin capacidad de contestarle, Bellatrix pasaba imágenes en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Era rememorar distintas partes de su vida. Tal vez se trataban de escenas donde alguna vez sintió felicidad. Pero en todas, aparecía Tom.

No podía hacer nada. Sin varita, sin voz. Estaba acorralada, sintiendo la varita de Rodolphus en su mejilla, apuntándola amenazadoramente.

Cuando sintió que la soltaba, no pudo encontrar alivio en ella. El miedo le indicaba que algo horrible se aproximaba.

Y estaba en lo correcto. Tan solo unos segundos después, sentía como la maldición _Crucio_ impactaba con fuerza contra ella, pegándola al suelo y haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

Ni siquiera podía gritar.

En mitad de esa agonía, con cada golpe de la maldición, no paraba de evocar a Tom en su recuerdo. No estaba ahí, pero podía sentirlo a su lado. Mientras el dolor se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Incluso, siendo una pequeña niña, recordaba que jamás se había permitido llorar. Y sin embargo, una pena mayor al ardor inflingido por la maldición la dominaba.

Sabía que era el fin de todo, al menos para ella. Sin Tom, sin sentido.

Seguía sintiendo los golpes, sin aminorar el dolor inflingido. Aún así, ella podía seguir pensando, con dificultad, pero viendo ante sus ojos la mirada que hacía que se estremeciera sin importar cuantas veces la observara.

Poco a poco su corazón se detenía.

Viendo el fin acercarse, pudo sentir alivio por una sola cosa.

Una parte de ella no moriría. La que sabía, en el fondo del alma que creía inexistente, que había amado a Tom, de verdad. Ambos se habían entregado a lo imposible, queriendo sortear las barreras de lo permitido.

Pero ella no se arrepentía.

—Los amores prohibidos siempre acaban mal, Bellatrix.

Y antes de sentir el golpe de la maldición asesina, vio a Tom por última vez en su mente.


End file.
